


Stupid Church Paintings

by SixtySevenChevy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixtySevenChevy/pseuds/SixtySevenChevy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're waiting through an intensely boring sermon, just so they can talk to the pastor, when Dean spots the painting. There are naked cherubs involved. And one looks suspiciously like a certain someone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Church Paintings

**Author's Note:**

> 1.) Based on this post (that's on my blog jsyk): http://glorytothetimelords.tumblr.com/post/48883788438/rubywhiterabbit-caswantsthedean-what-if-cas
> 
> 2.) Let's play a game called Find The Good Omens Reference! Don't worry if you haven't read it, the reference is really vague and I'm not sure how many people will see it.

Dean sighs heavily, leaning against the wooden back of the pew. Up behind the podium, the pastor—the one they’re here to question—is waving his hands and shouting. Dean, who isn’t one to go to any churches ever, is highly annoyed. Even Cas is wincing at Pastor Jacob’s fervor.

Dean coughs into his sleeve, glancing at the stained-glass windows in a last-ditch attempt to entertain himself. Usually, it works fairly well, seeing as most stained-glass windows he’s seen have featured robed, smiling, serene angels. Who are, incidentally, completely different from the murderous bastards he’s come to know and despise.

The angels in these windows are mostly blonds, tall men with wings spreading from their backs, peaceful smiles plastered onto alabaster skin, swords clutched in limp hands as they watch over mankind. One in particular seems to be smiling softer than the rest, although he’s got a long green snake over one shoulder, so he might not be smiling for the same reason the rest of them are. 

There are paintings on the walls, too. These mostly involve cherubs, and of course Dean’s eyes gravitate to one that heavily features naked baby angels. It makes him uncomfortable, considering the adorable angel next to him. Although, it’s not like he hasn’t seen Cas naked…

Dean studies the angels on the windows and in the paintings, making a game of it. He’s trying to find similarities to angels he’s met. For instance, the blond angel with a smirk reminds him of Balthazar, and the only female one looks like Anna. And of course, smack in the middle, flaming swords drawn and matching looks of sexual tension on their faces, are Michael and Lucifer.

Dean shudders, wonders why he would ever have that thought, and turns his attention to the painting. There are four cherubs and a man standing in an open field, looking deeply confused at each other. Three of the cherubs are blond, but one has black hair.

Dean is close enough to the painting to be able to make out the inscription on the plaque underneath it. Something about a pope and angels. He doesn’t really look too hard, as he’s too busy staring at the dark-haired cherub in the upper left corner.

Dean elbows Cas delicately, and Cas shoots him an evil look. Dean ignores it in favor of leaning over and whispering, “Aw, Cas, the little one in the corner looks like you.” 

Dean snickers, but Cas doesn’t look amused. “That is me,” he deadpans. 

Dean chokes on his own saliva. Up in the pulpit, Pastor Jacob send him a dirty look, but he’s too busy gawking at the little naked angel in the painting. It certainly does look like Cas. Blue eyes and dark hair and glare come together to make the perfect resemblance of the messy-haired angel sitting next to Dean.

Cas continues speaking, leaning over to whisper in Dean’s ear. “The one flipping off the pope is Gabriel.”

Dean can’t contain his laughter, and they’re promptly shown to the door.


End file.
